Ice Breakers
by LoneFenix
Summary: Prologue up! need help for a title! (currently Ice Breakers, for lack of a better idea)
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
There was a faint cry, a child grappling for its mother.  
  
"I will be sure the child is safe." A male voice said, then took the child from the mother.  
  
"She deserves more then a life like mine. I trust you to do this, make sure she gets there." The mother said, offering up her blessing for the journey. The man wrapped the child in the blanket, then hurried out the door and down the steps. He mounted the horse that was waiting for him, then took off riding across the country. In search of the man named to be the childs caregiver. There was a whimper from the little one.  
  
"Shhh, we will get there, do not worry." The man said to reasure the infant, and in turn the child went to sleep, to the rocking of the horses canter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
whatcha guys think? pushies the review button ks? k. lol anyhow, I know its not much, The chapters in this fic are gonne be long.. and trust me.. I mean long.. I think the first one is over 1500 words already and im still going. lol. 


	2. 8 Years Later

Duel Monsters is Copyright all the people that own it. Get it? not me... I do NOT own Duel Monsters.  
  
Chapter 1: 8 years later  
  
  
  
"Uncle, must I do this?" I complained. Cards was not my idea of fun, and these looked even less interesting. I looked closer at the pictures, some were quite pretty though.  
  
"Kira, your 8 now, your mom wanted you to learn to play." My uncle said. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"She has never come to see me, why should i do something she wants?" I retorted. His eyes softened as he looked at me.  
  
"Spoken, just like.." He caught himself there. I made a wild guess, that he meant my father, but he would not say. He never told me anything, and I guess i got used to just having my Uncle. He was more like my family anyways, only heard bits and pieces, enough for a rough sketch of my parents. I figured my mother to be all regal like, and sometimes pretended to be a priness, taken away from a kingdom ruled by an evil man. But for that to work the evil man would have to be my father. The thought seemed so far off, and I really didnt want my father to be bad, at least not in my heart. In my head it seemed, more interesting and more of an adventure that way. I looked to the mountains, and wondered what lay beyong.  
  
"Kira, can i have your attention for at least five minutes straight? Pick a card." I looked at the ones in my hand, and debating. I wondered what all the writing and pictures on it meant. It must mean something I reasoned, and must have wondered outloud when Uncle spoke again. "The stars, represent power levels, and the numbers are attack and defense points." That didnt help me any so I looked at them again. Was a high number good? or was it bad, and what about all the writing. Dark? Light? Fiend? Fairy.. there were so many. Cute, or ugly, or did the picture even matter. I threw my hands up, defeatd before I had even started. "Giving up so soon?" He asked.  
  
"Its so confusing!" I said back, putting on a puppy face. Maybe, just maybe he would fall to it. But i didnt get my hopes up, he never had before, why would he now?  
  
"But you picked a card, thats half the battle." He said. I looked at my hand, and read it. It looked like a little furry thing, with four legs, it was ugly, yet at the same time.. you just wanted to take it and hug it. Like a teddy bear. I looked at the name, wondering how to pronounce it. "Kuriboh." Uncle said and I looked at him. He shrugged. "I can read minds."   
  
"No you cant." I said, no one could read minds! That was just.. just.. unheard of. I went and tackled him, and he fell over easily, even though we both knew that he coulda taken me easily. He started to tickle me. "Uncle, Uncle stop." I gasped between laughs.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you the truth, it was written all over your face." He said, he stopped tickling me and I ran to the mirror to look.  
  
"I don't see anything." I yelled to him, since he was still out on the porch.  
  
"Look more carefully, you are an open book to me, I can tell exactly how your feeling, or what your thinking, without you even saying a word." He said. I studied my reflection. I grabbed my hair and pulled it back out of the way, thinking maybe it was blocking what i was supposed to read. He put his hand on mine and made me let my hair back out again. "Like right now," He continued, "You are frustrated."  
  
"Yes, I am, Could you teach me how?" I asked, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. I saw his face change, now that i was paying attention, but I had no idea what it meant. He thought for a minute before responding.  
  
"Sure, it couldnt do you any harm to have an edge over everyone else." He finally said.  
  
"Am I done for today?" I asked. And turned to face him for real, silently praying for him to say yes.  
  
"Sure. We wont get much else done today, its already way past noon. Just be sure to eat something." It was times like that, he really sounded more like a parent then a friend. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple then ran out the door, I was already past due at my cave. Shiraga was bound to be worried. I stopped by a market on the way and bought some fish scraps. I wasnt allowed pets, as I had learned when I had brought a kitten home once. For some reason, Uncle had almost snapped, and had almost tripped over himself trying to find a home for it, that wasnt ours.. I had found it, on the street and it hadnt been afraid of me. This time, I had resolved not to let Uncle know. I climbed the rocks to the cave, and a set of green eyes greeted me, then a loud meow and some purring. For such a small cat, you wouldnt have known it came from her. She ate the fish greedily, then I just sat there, petting her, looking out at the mountains.  
  
~~1 a year later~~  
  
"I play one card face down!" I tried to say over the noise of the crowd. I placed the card on the outdated duel disk. It was all we had way out in the middle of nowhere. I looked at the crowd for a second, aparently there was alot of hype surrounding this duel, but I couldnt figure out why. Unless, it was some good duellist in disguise. I looked closely, but it didnt help at all. "I end my turn." I said. There is so much to remember in this game I thought to myself.  
  
"What a desperate move, you must really have nothing good in your hand!" As much as i hated to admit, the boy was right. This whole duel I hadnt learned his name, but I hadnt given anything about myself out. I put on a brave face, and made a smirk, hoping to fake him out. Duel Monsters was as much a mental game as it was pulling the right cards. That was something I had figured out for myself. He surprised me by summoning a monster, then playing monster reborn. He totally wiped out my Magician of Faith, then attacked me directly, wiping out the last of my life points. I wouldnt give in, besides i had a little secret in my deck. "Good duel, now hand over your rarest card."  
  
"Nice little suprise for you, their all commons, now you want to pick on? or just leave it.." I said, a smile forming on my face. Yes, removing the rares that Uncle had given me had been a real good idea, ecpecially with how these duels were going, I hadnt won one yet. He turned and looked for a next opponent to show off. I hadnt been a challenge for him, I knew that all along. I turned and ran for the house, thre my duel disk under the deck and flung open the door to go to my room and think. I would have slammed my door, if I had had one. I just had a curtain there, but it was just as good. I jumped on my bed and put my head on my left hand as i spread my cards out. It didnt look like a bad deck to me, but it had lost. I pulled out uncles rares. A rush of air greeted me and I dropped the cards as I looked up at uncle. His eyes stared into mine, and I just stared back.   
  
"I told you specifically NOT to go there. Your still learning how to duel!" He said. I cocked my head and looked back to my cards, ignoring him. "For a 9 year old you have some attitde, and it will ahve to be fixed." I pretended not to hear, but then he grabbed all the cards that were dispersed over my bed. "I'll keep these till you learn how to use them properly."  
  
"But I know how to duel! And how to play them, and.." He cut me off.  
  
"If you knew how to play them, you would have won." He said silently, turning his back to me. My mouth droped open, he had been there the whole time. I grabbed my bag and ran off into the town, trying to leave it all behind. I could just picture Uncle shaking his head and sighing at me. And I made sure he knew I had left this time. 


End file.
